Do you know?
by RainTastesGood
Summary: Cody has a terrible sickness and he is on the verge of death, carey has to deal with the depression of zack and he doesn’t know if comfort Cody or himself, Zack is on a big dilemma. Zack/Cody Brotherly love.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of zack and cody / on deck .... but I'll love to :)**

**In this fiction zack & cody have 16 years and live at the tipton.**

* * *

I still can remember the first time that you told me "Do you know what the most horrible thing in the world is?" I shrugged, I tried to think about the global warming, poverty in the countries, maybe endangered species, I don't know!. I just wanted to give an answer that makes you feel proud of me. I never had thought in those things, in those "smart" things like global warming. Gosh! I just was trying to please you, but who would have thought that your answer would be so simple, simple for me, but endless for you. I also can remember that I thought it was a simple question; maybe a trick one or a new question for the test of the next week but your answer never crossed my mind. I was left in shock after having been laughing just two seconds before; perhaps that was the last moment when I laughed, smiled. Now nobody can make me the question "Do you know what the most horrible thing in the world is?" because my answer would be: your death.

* * *

**Hi! this is just an introduction! it's not the first chapter :) please review! oh! and by the way, english is not my mother language it's spanish so please don't be mean :) xoxo.**


	2. The summer begins

**I do not own The suite life of Zack and Cody / on deck**

**Chapter 1: The summer begins**

**Special thanks for ****Hailfax-McGee**

**Remember, english is not my first language :)**

* * *

It's summer, what a beautiful summer. It's sunny outside; I know it 'cause I can feel the sun in my face. A ray of light goes through our dark brown curtain. I still can remember the reason of that color. Cody has always been afraid of the dark, one day he started to cry very loud at midnight, his sobs woke me up immediately. He told me, with his wet eyes and red cheeks, that he just saw a ghost. It definitely was my jacket's shadow, the one that my dad gave me for my last birthday and never used. My mom though that maybe changing the curtains from white to dark brown would help him, in my opinion a 16-year-old guy can be fearful but shouldn't cry like that because of a simple shadow, but this is Cody and I loved him no matter what.

"Zack, Cody wake up!" my mom cried, she used to call us that way when we're in summer holidays because she knows us so well, she knows that we could stay in a bed for two days, even Cody could.

I opened my eyes and blinked twice because of the sun shining directly on my face. I stayed with my eyes open and said what Cody should be doing right now, out loud, like everyday.

"I bet that Cody is in the kitchen right now, chatting with mom and preparing his breakfast, cereal with milk and a ham and cheese sandwich, my mom must be making breakfast for me and for her, scrambled eggs with bacon is what I eat every morning" Suddenly a memory hit my head, "except a glass of milk, I don't drink it since one day mom drove us to the school and… well she's not the best driver. I just had finished drinking my milk and had to get in the car immediately; with my mom driving it was obvious that I'd throw up. She had to drive me back to the Tipton and Cody was late that day.

This anecdote still sounds as a 7-year-old kid throwing up in the back seat of the car... but it happened last month.

After that funny memory a slight, warm appeared on my face. "Cody..." I mumbled. I yawned and looked over to see Cody's bed already made.

"Cody? What are you…" he was there, laying on his bed.

"…You… you're still sleeping" I frown, that was definitely weird coming from Cody.

"Cody?" I tried again, "Cody!" I yelled, but still no reply. I grabbed my pillow and threw it to Cody. It should have woken him up, but he was still sleeping, looking almost dead. "What the hell?" I thought.

I stood up and walked towards his bed. I laid down slowly, not making any sound whatsoever. Excited, I said, "Cody! Hey, wake up! It's the first day of summer, aren't you excited?" I shoved my twin brother; I was the happiest person in the world. It was summer and for the first time I wasn't going to summer school.

I leaned my ear on Cody's back; he was sleeping face-down. I heard his slow breaths, I couldn't help but imagine every second that my little brother and I had shared, we always have been so close, good friends. Oh I loved Cody, in a brotherly way, I mean he can be annoying, extremely smart and we can fight sometimes, but he's still my baby brother. It's weird but sometimes I think that something bad could happen to one of us, since our life is very good a little bit of drama wouldn't be too bad.

"CODY!" Suddenly I screamed in my brother's ear.

"Hmmm", he moaned

"Wake up, lazy!" I giggled

"What do you want Zack?"

"Do you know what the most beautiful thing in the world is?" I asked him.

"Ah! I don't know, sleep? Study? I know school!" he answered just for answering.

"No. Summer vacations!"

Cody and I were so different; his priority was … school

"Cody come on. Could you please wake up?" I asked him desperately.

"I'm already awake, Zack" he said, with a very tired tone of voice

"So … stand up!"

"In a minute" he replied, now a little bit angry.

I could realize that Cody was in summer, like me, in winter: Very lazy.

"Cody just wasn't being normal this morning."

Suddenly my mom opened the door, she didn't knock on it before just like she used to.

"Hi guys! Do you want some waffles for breakfast?" My mom asked us.

"Sure!" I answered excited.

"Cody, what about you?"

"Nah … I'm not hungry." He said almost asleep.

That was weird, he always eats in the morning and he's always the first one waking up, he's so enthusiastic. Definitely something bad was happening with him.

"Okay, but get out of your bed. It's late," my mom said.

"Late for what?" I said worried, I was wondering if I had to go to the summer school again.

"There's no reason, but it ain't good being in bed all the day"

"Alright, I'll get up in a minute" Cody said tired, or at least that's what I felt in his tone of voice.

And just like that my mom left our room, closed the door and went back to the living room.

I stared at my brother for a long time, he looked pale, really pale, but I wasn't sure if he was sick or if he wasn't.

"Hey Cody" I whispered "Did you die?"

"Very funny Zack, shut up!" He snapped

"Hey chill" I said a little upset**.**

"Please**,**" he begged**.**

After he said that, I could feel myself crumble. When someone, especially Cody, begged, I couldn't deny.

"Are you sick?" I sighed with a worried look. Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room. So I got a little bit closer to Cody, close enough to hear his heartbeats. Cody has always had three different answers when I lean on his bed. I knew that he'd say something like "put your hand on my forehead" if he was in good mood, "hug me 'cause I don't feel good" if he was loving or "don't lay on my bed!" if he was moody. I was waiting for his annoying answer, turned my head and saw that Cody was with his eyes close again.

"Z- Zack" he whispered with a weak voice.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I'm not feeling good**,**" he sobbed. The way that he said it sounded like if he was helpless, I felt that I should put my arm on his back, he leaned his head on my shoulder immediately, in that moment I found the opportunity to touch his forehead and discover if he has fever or not.

"Hmmm… you're not hot" I was baffled.

Suddenly, Cody got up from his bed and began to sway. I stood immediately, as if I had sat on a flaming bed.

"Cody!" I gasped.

Without thinking twice I grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him up to his feet**.**

"Is everything alright?" I asked desperately.

"I'm fine, just … dizzy"

I knew perfectly that he wasn't "fine" and even thought he seemed like he'd faint in a minute, I had to pretend as I believed in his words.

"Okay…" I muttered, "Do you wanna eat something now?" I suggest.

"Maybe if I eat, I'll feel better," he said a little bit happier.

I put my arm around his back and we made our way to the kitchen.

My mom came with a plate filled with waffles for Cody and me. "There you go."

The three of us sat around our small, but comfortable table. Cody stared at the floor for about five minutes.

He didn't say anything until Mom said, "Cody is something wrong?".

"I'm okay," he said with a quietly robotic voice.

Maybe he was emotionally fine, I mean nobody bothered him the last day of school and that was a success, but he looked really sick. It was more than a simple illness. Cody grabbed his fork and reached a little piece of waffle into his mouth.

He made a face of displeasure, as if he were about to retch, and automatically put the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry" he apologized. Apparently, feel nausea deserves an apology

"Honey, are you okay?" My mom asked softly.

"Yes, it's no big deal" he said

"And … are you okay now?" I asked,a little worried for the situation.

"Perfect, I'm good," Cody faked a smile so well that not even my mom had noticed a silent tear under his eyes with fear. There were 30 seconds of awkward silence until my mom broke it with a question.

"Zack will you go to the skate park?" she asked

"Did my mom just say skate, park and my name in the same sentence?" I thought.

"Are… are you saying that I can go?" I stuttered**.**

"Well … you got good grades, so…"

"Thanks mom!" I yelled

"But … with a condition."

"Uh oh" I whispered.

"You have to go with Cody," she said firmly.

I glanced at my brother who was, once again staring at nothing.

"Codes!" I tried to catch his attention.

"Uh?" he raised his head

I definitely had no problem to go to the park with Cody but I was really concerned by how he felt.

"Are you on the earth buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah … I'm just tired," he rubbed his eyes.

"So will you go to the skate park?"

He stared at nothing again.

"Say yes please," I muttered.

"Yeah." He looked like those kids from the emergency room of a hospital

"So you can go!" Before my mom could finish I was in front of the door waiting for my sick Cody.

* * *

**Tómate un minuto y revisa. Thanks :)**


End file.
